This is the song that never ends!
by pointyearbowtwanger
Summary: Murdock and a never-ending song!


Top of Form 1  
  
This is the song that never ends...  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summery: Murdock and a never-ending song!  
  
Warnings: Implied major character death  
  
Disclaimer: The A Team are not mine, I'm too young to be sued!  
  
Comments: Okay but please be kind! ØØØØØØØØØØØØØ  
  
"This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friend, some people started singing it not knowing what it meant but we'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends..." Face's nerves were slowly fraying as Murdock cheerfully bounded into the next verse of the song that he'd been singing for the past hour. The song definitely had no end to it. Normally, Face could successfully tune out Murdock's singing but it had been a long day, a tough mission and a touch- and-go chase from Colonel Decker. All Face wanted to do was curl up and go to sleep but Murdock had other ideas. "...Yes it goes on and on my friend, some people started singing it not knowing what it meant but we'll continue singing it forever..." Face glance towards the front of the van. BA scowled into the rear view mirror at Murdock, he'd given up telling him to "Shut up fool!" and now drove with tissues stuck in his ears. He looked how Face felt but Face was surprised to see Hannibal completely unbothered by the annoying song being enthusiastically sung by Murdock. Face gritted his teeth as it carried on. "This is the song that never ends yes it goes on and on my fri..." "Murdock!" Face snapped, irritated, stopping Murdock in mid flow. "Can you, for once in your life, shut up for two seconds? You're driving me nuts here!" "I...I'm sorry Facey," Murdock immediately fell silent, his face crestfallen. "Thank you!" Face sighed, exasperated, as he dozed off to sleep.  
  
* * * *  
  
Face felt like he'd only slept for a few moments before he felt someone prod him awake. "What is it now?" he muttered annoyed, knowing it would be Murdock again. If he wasn't so tired he would have felt guilty for snapping at Murdock but right now he wanted to sleep. He batted away the finger that was poking him. He slowly opened his eyes to see Hannibal swivelled in his passenger seat chair, cigar firmly clamped between his teeth. "Sorry lieutenant but we're at the motel." Hannibal said, as BA brought the van to a halt outside a motel that had been painted bright pink. "Oh right. Sorry for snapping Hannibal," Face apologised, sheepishly.  
  
"That's okay, we're all pretty tired." Hannibal nodded. "I'll get us some rooms." "Man I'm glad we got rid of Decker," B.A said. Face nodded mutely.  
  
"Yeah, it was touch and go for a moment though." A voice said, next to Face. Face tensed up as he realised that it wasn't Murdock's voice, in fact it wasn't even a male voice! "Amy!" Face exclaimed, shocked. In the seat that Murdock usually occupied sat Amy Allen. "What?" Amy asked, innocently, as she looked up from the newspaper she had been reading. She frowned as she saw the surprise and panic in Face's eyes, concerned she asked, "Face? What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?" "You weren't here a minute ago! Face said, they hadn't seen Amy for over six months since she went overseas on assignment. BA turned to look at Face oddly. "What are you on about man? Of course she's here, has been since the beginning of the mission!" "That can't be possible," Face mumbled. "Where's Murdock?" "Murdock?" Amy slid a worried look over to BA. "You know where he is." "No I don't!" Face said, hysterical. "I wouldn't be asking if I knew would I?" "What's going on?" Hannibal asked as he opened the sliding door to the van, producing two sets of motel room keys. "I think Faceman's sick." BA said, nervously avoiding Face's stare. "What?" Face was beyond hysterical now, his best friend was missing and no one was telling him where or why! "I'm not sick! Hannibal, where's Murdock?" Face saw pain, sympathy and concern flash through the Colonel's eyes as he looked at Face. It was quickly replaced by a comforting smile. "I think you're tired Face." He said, not answering Face's question. "You've been working too hard. Come on lets get into the motel and get some rest."  
  
Face crossed his arms stubbornly and shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere until someone tells me where Murdock is." Hannibal saw the look of determination in Face's eyes; he shared a worried glance with BA before taking a deep breath. "Kid, Murdock's dead." Hannibal shook his head sadly. "You know that," "No! There must be a mistake." Face said, horrified. Murdock couldn't possibly be dead, his best friend! It couldn't be true, could it? Black spots swirled in front of his eyes, he vaguely heard Amy say, "He's hyperventilating." before a bag was put over his head as he passed out into oblivion.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Man I'm worried about Face," BA stressed as he paced the small motel floor. He, Face and Hannibal were sharing one room while Amy had the room next door. "You don't suppose he's going..." BA broke off his sentence unable to finish it.  
  
"Crazy?" Hannibal finished for him, before shaking his head. "No, something must had triggered his memory in that last mission. BA nodded. He missed Murdock too even if he wouldn't admit to it out loud to people. He was worried about Face tough as Face and Murdock had always been virtually inseparable. Now Face had lost his best friend.  
  
"Murdock." Face muttered as he opened his eyes, hoping that everything had been a horrible nightmare only to see Hannibal standing over him with sad eyes. He realised that he was no longer in the van but in a bed in the motel. "How long have I been out for? What happened?" "You hyperventilated until you passed out. " Hannibal told him. "Yeah man, you slept the whole night away." BA nodded, walking over to the window and pulling the curtains open to let sunlight stream through. Face nodded, then looked at Hannibal. "Murdock's dead? Are you sure?" A small part of him hoped that it was all a mistake. Hannibal nodded. "He was shot down in Nam," "Nam" Face echoed. That wasn't right. He had survived Nam. Then he asked desperately. "What about the VA hospital?" "What about it?" BA asked, confused. What did that have to do with Murdock? Face shook his head, depressed and confused. This couldn't be happening. Then he spoke so suddenly that he startled both Hannibal and BA. "I need to see his grave." "What?" BA exclaimed, surprised. Hannibal took a long look at Face's desperately pleading eyes and patted his arm, reassuringly. "Okay, kid. Sure. You go get dressed. BA go get the van ready, I'll go and tell Amy."  
  
* * * *  
  
Four hours later they arrived in Texas where Murdock was buried. Face stood in front of the gravestone alone, while the rest of the guys stayed near the van. The inscription on the headstone read:  
  
'Here lies Captain HM Murdock  
  
Fought and died bravely in the Vietnam War  
  
He will be forever missed by his loved ones.'  
  
The realness of Murdock's death suddenly hit Face and his knees buckled, forcing him to sit on the floor. Tears streamed down his cheeks. Trembling he reached out a hand to touch the inscription.  
  
"Oh Murdock," Face sobbed. "I'm so sorry. I thought this was all a dream. How could this happen?" He buried his head into his hands and cried until he felt a touch on his shoulder.  
  
"Face," It was Hannibal, indicating that it was time to get going but Face couldn't move, his eyes unfocussed and nothingness hit him.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Face? Facey? Wake up muchacho!"  
  
That sounded like Murdock's voice, but it couldn't be, he's dead. Face thought as consciousness finally came back to him. Someone shook him gently. "Facey?" Cautiously Face slowly opened his eyes and was shocked to see his best friend staring at him, concerned.  
  
"You were having a nightmare." Murdock told him, surprised to see a look of pure shock and relief in Face's eyes. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Oh Murdock!" Face uncharacteristically flung himself in Murdock's arms, openly sobbing. "You were dead! Are you real?" He quickly pulled back from Murdock and stared back at him. "Of course I'm real." Murdock gave him a loopy grin. "Here let me show you." He pinched Face in the arm hard. "Ow!" Face whined, rubbing his arm as he continued to stare at Murdock, afraid that if he blinked he would suddenly disappear.  
  
Hannibal swivelled in his seat to look at Face. "Are you okay? You were having a pretty bad nightmare." Face nodded, "Murdock was dead. My best friend was dead. Are you sure you're real?"  
  
Murdock nodded, giving a reassuring smile. BA added, "Unfortunately," "Pull up at the next motel BA, I think its time to get some rest." Hannibal suggested. BA nodded. "Are you sure you're okay?" Murdock squirmed in his seat, Face was still staring at him, he felt like a bug under a microscope. "I'm so sorry I snapped at you. I had no right." Face apologised.  
  
"Oh its okay" Murdock waved away the apology. "It was my fault. I should have known better, everyone's tense and tired. I guess I was just asking for it. I promise to stay quiet for the rest of the trip."  
  
"No, don't." Face shook his head. "Come on lets sing it together." "You sure?" Murdock asked, uneasily. He didn't fancy hacking anyone off again. Face laughed, nodding. "Absolutely," "This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friend, some people started singing it not knowing what it meant but we'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends..."  
  
"Oh no," BA groaned as Face and Murdock sang loudly together. "Not again!" Hannibal chuckled as he lit another cigar. "I love it when a plan comes together!"  
  
The End. 


End file.
